A kiss
by squibblyquill
Summary: Sarah gets to dreaming about Jareth and isn't really carefully about what she mumbles to herself. Jareth, ever ready, takes her up on her negligence and gives her a night to remember! Short. I do not own Labyrinth.


**A/N: Just a fun one. Short! I don't own Labyrinth.**

The cars rushed by in the night humming in through the window panes. Beyond the glass settled a fresh chill. Sarah sipped tea and giggled with her housemate.

Stepping off the bed she sighed at the thought of the Goblin King. Before she could stop herself the words fell from her lips…

"Oh, Jareth why can't you be here?"

She was about to smack herself until she realized she was safe. She hadn't said the words, "I wish."

"Nope, good enough," a voice cut in as though it had read her mind.

Sarah yelped, spilt her mug of half drunk tea on the carpet and turned around only to be forcefully caught in a slender pair of arms.

"Game's up, precious."

Sarah looked at him wide-eyed. His devilish gaze shot through her core. She gasped realizing his lips were only centimeters from her forehead. Drawing his chin into his neck, he peered down at her as one might on a frightened child or a lost puppy.

Sarah's startled awareness finally took stock of Jareth's body and she could feel herself melting involuntarily into his firm embrace.

"Do you know how long I've been watching you, waiting for you to call on me?" He stroked her hair with a gloved hand. Sarah, unable to restrain herself, shuddered at the pleasure it caused in her. This man was something else entirely and she could sense it with the depths of her being.

"No…" she uttered breathless as though his energy drew the word from her. She had to keep a hold of herself. But it was useless, every time she tried to stiffen against him her body resisted. It was as though she sensed him instinctually, was drawn unquestioningly to his magical charisma.

Instead of granting an explanation, he smiled drinking in her features. Especially her confusion. He loved holding her psyche taut in a state of bewilderment.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll tell you." He grinned with a lifted brow.

Sarah was about to pull away at his game when he brought her back, pressing her against him and awakening the primal currents of her body. She wanted the kiss and she couldn't deny it.

"C'mon, Sarah, are you afraid of me? Am I so formidable? What if I do this, does this change anything?" He stroked her cheek with consummate tenderness and traced her face with his fingers. Sarah's mouth fell slightly open with unalloyed ecstasy…the way he touched her mesmerized her completely. There was so much passion and yet so much delicacy in it. She felt as though she were swimming in a magnetic field where all the force lines zeroed in on Jareth.

He brought his mouth very close to her now slightly parted lips. Drinking the magnificent confusion in her expression, he let his breath tease her at close proximity. She shivered from the suggestion of moisture wafting from his warm lips.

Pulling away, he grinned again impishly, knowing full well it drove her out of her senses to be teased this way. Sarah gasped, hit with the abrasive reality that his lips were no longer millimeters apart from hers.

He brought his face in closer again and Sarah had to gag herself to keep from letting out a moan of primal satisfaction. Jareth wasn't fooled, he heard the contraction in her throat and purred in suitable response.

"You can barely contain yourself, love." He stroked her cheek again, trailing down along her jaw line only to lift her chin resolutely toward his beaming face.

Sarah winced with a jolt of desire, her body rocked against him of its own accord as he responded by shifting his hold on her in a way that really just made her loose her head. She really hadn't imagined such a simple wish would get her into this much trouble. Good thing her housemate wasn't awake to hear!

"I…I…" she floundered, forgetting what she had wanted to say.

"What?...Aww, so speechless, what a change from my otherwise verbally prolific little precious," he savored her stammer with unspeakable glee. The laughter in his eyes was killing her. And she wanted that kiss.

"Want that kiss, don't you?" He eyed the hunger radiating from her limp mouth. He put a finger on her lower lip and watched her close her eyes without even realizing it. He rocked his body against hers with the rhythm of subtle suggestion.

"Well, if you want it, love, you might as well say it." He took a step back, letting his arms slacken without fully relinquishing their embrace. Sarah was flabbergasted and fell right into his chest before she could blink. Part surprise and part rampant desire had simply pressed her to teeter over the edge in his direction. She had to admit, she rather enjoyed the landing. Chuckling richly, he lifted her chin again to pierce her eyes with his.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sarah was beyond any capacity for words and Jareth knew it. He continued taunting her, "Well, let's see if I can be of any service in retrieving it," he murmured before dipping his mouth into hers. Sarah was caught in a shock way of sensation—lips, warmth, moisture, a hint of teeth, and then tongue. He possessed her mouth and saturated her helpless senses. Soon her own tongue was alive and responding to his, her lips drowned in a dance that left her giddy and craving and satisfied all at once.

He tenderly withdrew from her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Next time, use the 'I wish' clause and we'll see how far things go…"

Then poof, a splash of glitter and Sarah was alone in her bedroom. Her mouth tingled, and her body was on fire. Plus her head was whirling wildly in every direction. Sighing she plopped down on her bed and without further ado passed out from sheer exhaustion! As she drifted away on the pillow she couldn't get the memory of his lips off her brain. Tucked into the covers, his scent surrounded her like one of her blankets. The whole night's dreams were pleasantly haunted with a certain teasing presence until she woke with the morning and a smile.


End file.
